


Try Something New

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Fisting (mentioned), M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is bored and horny, and Harry isn't around. So he decides to watch some porn and finds a new kink...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'fisting' for my 1directionelite (LJ) kink bingo table. Um. Yeah. There's no actual fisting in the story, though, I guess. It's just mentioned. It's hard to explain without spoilers, sooo... yeah. If you're squicked by the idea of fisting, just don't read. ;)

Niall glanced at his watch for what had to be the tenth time in two minutes, and sighed heavily when it was still 5 pm. Which was the time that Harry would normally come home at, but since he had to work an hour longer today, that wasn't the case.

He sighed, checking his watch again – when the hands were still unchanged, he took it off and tossed it across the room. 

Niall was horny. And when Niall was horny and nothing was done about it, he got cranky. It was the same when he was hungry, actually, but at that moment, he was pretty sure that horniness was much worse than hunger. He'd tried eating to keep himself distracted and busy, but even that hadn't helped.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed a third time, looking down at his cock. 

Okay. 

So he could wait for Harry, or he could take care of this himself – take the matter into his own hands, so to speak. Since Harry wasn't going to be here for another hour and Niall wasn't going to risk his balls turning blue, he really had no choice. He had to release some tension himself. 

He flopped down on the couch in the living room and grabbed his laptop. He reached between his legs and rubbed his erection idly as he watched a few of the new videos on his favourite porn site. Of course this was no replacement for Harry, but it was the only thing he could do at the moment. 

He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes as he listened to the moans of the random men fucking on his screen, while his hand gripped his cock and started moving up and down slowly. After a moment, he pulled the table closer, set the laptop down on it and tugged his trousers over his hips, freeing his erection. 

He wrapped a hand around it and continued stroking, moaning softly when he finally felt a little more relaxed. 

The feeling didn't last a long time, however; these videos were doing nothing for him. It was the same scenario he'd seen countless times before. Not even the hot babysitter scene could keep him interested tonight. And no matter how hard he squeezed his cock; no matter how fast his hand moved, he just couldn't seem to reach his orgasm. 

Which was insanely frustrating. 

"Fine," he hissed after a moment, sitting up again. "You win."

He looked down at his treacherous cock angrily, then reached for his laptop and tried to find some other distraction. He checked his emails, but there was nothing interesting there either – at least until he spotted an email from Louis. The subject line only said, "You have to watch this!" The message contained nothing but a long link and a winking smiley. 

Niall eyed it suspiciously – he didn't trust Louis one bit. He wouldn't put it past him to send him some weird spam or virus link, so he was hesitant for a moment before he decided to risk it. He may not trust Louis – but he did have faith in his anti-virus software. 

Clicking the link took him to the very porn site he'd just spent the last half hour on. Niall raised an eyebrow and had to admit that he hadn't expected this – this was the first time Louis had sent him porn. 

The title gave him no indication of what to expect, but the guys in the video were cute, so Niall leaned back and watched, deciding to give it a chance. It started with some bad, embarrassing acting and a completely unrealistic conversation between the two guys. Soon, it turned into a hot make-out session that Niall watched with some interest. The standard foreplay followed, and Niall felt his erection twitch. He looked down at it and smiled. "Finally with me, mate, eh?"

He slid his hand down between his legs, wrapping two fingers around his cock and stroking it slowly as he watched the men on the screen undress and get on the bed. One of them was on his hands and knees; the other one behind him. Now they were getting to the good part, Niall thought. 

There was some rimming – which Niall always liked to watch, imagining Harry's tongue as he did – and then, the guy who was clearly going to top slicked his fingers with some lube, proceeding to prepare the other bloke. One finger, two fingers, three fingers. Niall's hand moved a little faster on his cock and he bit his lip and moaned when the guy slid a fourth one inside. 

He didn't stop at that, however, and Niall watched in half-horror, half-fascination as the guy slowly stretched his partner to the point of managing to fit his whole fist inside the guy's arse. Niall squeezed his cock and he stroked himself faster, eyes fluttering closed as he imagined having this done to him; he couldn't even begin to imagine how stretched that guy had to feel. 

He was so focused on his screen and the increasing pressure in his cock that he didn't notice the door behind him opening and closing, and Harry coming in; not until he felt Harry's warm breath on his shoulder. Harry hummed appreciatively, kissed his jaw lightly and rested his head on his shoulder. "What are you watch– … _oh_."

Harry had obviously recognized what was going on in the video, and Niall sucked in a sharp breath, hips jerking up before he spilled himself all over his hand, coming harder than ever before. 

Then he slumped down against the couch, panting heavily and staring up at Harry, who was looking down at him with dark eyes. "It's sexy when you touch yourself," he said softly, licking his lips. 

Without hesitation, he leaned forward and licked a trail through the sticky mess on Niall's stomach, tasting him and smiling when he was done. "Mmh. Can't believe you didn't wait for me. I would've loved to help you out a little. Though I guess you were busy… watching."

He slid onto the couch beside Niall and stroked his hair gently. 

After a moment of silence, their attention was brought back to the video that was still playing on the screen, and they both watched with wide eyes as the guy came copiously, clenching violently around the other man's fist. 

Niall licked his lips, feeling his cheeks heat up – suddenly embarrassed by what he was watching. He closed his laptop quickly and bit his lip. "I, um. Louis sent me the link."

Harry's brows shot up. "Louis sent you this?"

Niall nodded slowly, watching Harry's face intently. 

Harry nodded. "Okay…" He was looking at Niall just as carefully, and chewed on his thumb. "So, um. This did turn you on, though. I mean… you were clearly getting off on watching that, weren't you?"

Niall felt his cheeks get even hotter, and nodded slowly. "Yeah," he murmured. "Yeah, I did. I mean…"

"Did you imagine being the… I mean, which guy were you… fantasizing of… being."

He frowned a little at the structure of that sentence but then looked at Niall curiously, and Niall wanted to die. He wasn't usually ashamed of his fantasies, but this was a bit kinkier than anything he and Harry had tried so far and… well, he wasn't sure how Harry felt about it. His face was unreadable right now, so he couldn't figure out what Harry was thinking about.

"The guy who… the bottom," Niall said finally, not sure how else to put it.

"Oh," Harry said, nodding slowly. "I didn't know you were into this kind of thing."

"I'm not," Niall protested. "I mean… I guess I am, sort of, but this is the first time I've watched something like this. It's not like I've been keeping it a secret on purpose; I literally only just found out."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I see. And… is this the kind of fantasy you just want to think about, or is it something you'd actually like to try?"

Niall's eyes widened a little because Harry didn't look turned off or disturbed in the slightest; in fact, he looked like he was considering it. 

Oh god. 

Niall licked his lips. "I don't know, Harry. I mean…"

He trailed off, not sure what to say. He hadn't really had the time to think about this, so Harry's question caught him a little off guard. 

"Well, we can give it a try," Harry offered. "I mean, it's just that every time we tried, even with two fingers, it kind of hurt you, and this… this is a lot more, you know? I just don't want to hurt you."

Niall blushed and looked down, nodding. "And I don't want it to hurt – pretty sure it does, though. It's…" He sighed. "Look, don't worry about it, Harry, okay? I was just watching the video; I was mostly turned on because… well, because I was thinking about you. Not you doing this to me; just you, in general."

"We can try, though," Harry said, looking at him intently, and Niall saw that he wasn't going to drop this. 

He reached for his discarded boxers and wiped his hand clean on it, then turned to Harry and kissed his nose, cupping the back of his neck. "It's okay, Harry, really. I promise."

Harry nibbled his lips. "I just want to fulfil you, sexually, and if we don't do this… what if you do want it, and I don't give it to you and–"

"Harry, calm down, love," Niall sighed, kissing Harry's lips to reassure him and shut him up at the same time. When he drew back after a little while, he looked back into his eyes. "I promise I'm fine. You do fulfil me sexually. You give me anything I could ever wish for. We don't need to do this. But I know your offer stands, so if I ever do want to try it, I'll ask. Okay?"

Harry didn't look convinced, but nodded. "Okay," he murmured. 

"Besides," Niall said softly. "I'm pretty sure if we did try it, you'd have to ease me into it slowly. As you mentioned, it does hurt a little, even if you only slide two fingers inside, so we're probably months away from achieving _that_."

Harry smiled. "Well, I can ease you into it, sure. Do you want to start right now?"

Niall's brows shot up and he licked his lips, smiling when his cock made its interest known as well. "Mmhhh, we could do that, sure," he murmured as he kissed Harry again, deepening the kiss slowly and playing with one of Harry's curls. 

Harry slipped a hand into his hair as well, tugging lightly, and after a moment, pulled him up and led him into their bedroom. 

There, he got on top of him and started kissing him passionately, his own clothes coming off in the following minutes. Niall moaned when Harry's hands wandered over his body, touching him possessively and kind of roughly – which was a side of Harry Niall hadn't seen before. He kind of liked that, though. Mmmh…

He kissed him back until Harry rolled him onto his stomach, big, strong hands sliding down the sides of his body. Niall closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

He smiled when Harry trailed kisses down his back, his breath coming faster when Harry's lips moved down to his arse. He moaned softly when Harry spread his cheeks, gasping and gripping the sheets when one of Harry's suddenly slick fingers brushed his entrance. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and braced himself for the slight pain that was about to come – he wasn't sure _why_ it always hurt him, but it did. Maybe he just didn't relax enough, or maybe he just really had a tiny hole. Harry always claimed he was incredibly tight, so maybe that was it.

The pain, however, didn't come. Harry easily managed to slip his finger inside, and it felt _good_. Niall moaned and pushed back against it unconsciously, moaning a little louder when Harry added a second finger. That hurt a little – but the pain was nothing compared to what Niall had been expecting. He relaxed around Harry's fingers, gasping when his boyfriend started finger-fucking him firmly. Niall buried his face in the pillow, fisting the bed sheets as he pushed back against him.

Harry's fingers moved steadily, and Niall rubbed his cock against the mattress, moaning at the amazing friction. His eyes widened, then rolled into the back of his head when Harry grazed that spot inside him that sent sparks of pleasure up his spine, and Niall whimpered softly. 

"Harry – more," he breathed, suddenly convinced that he could take more. 

Harry seemed to hesitate a little, his fingers slowing down for a moment – but then he honoured Niall's request and wiggled a third finger inside.

Niall threw his head back and hissed. He'd never been so stretched before. The combination of slight pain and pleasure was intense and made his head spin, and he moaned helplessly as his hips moved faster, grinding his cock helplessly against the bed while he impaled himself on Harry's fingers. 

"There you go, baby, good boy," Harry murmured, and Niall knew he was close. He felt stretched to the maximum, and knew then that he would probably never be able to fit a whole hand in there – but being as stretched as he was at the moment, he could almost pretend that Harry's three fingers _were_ a whole fist. 

He bit his lip, digging his teeth into it, then moaned hoarsely when Harry slammed his fingers straight into his prostate, triggering his orgasm. His cock twitched where it was trapped between his stomach and the mattress, and he came all over the fresh sheets, almost ripping them to shreds because he was holding onto them so hard. 

After a moment, he let out a shuddery breath and collapsed, wincing slightly when Harry carefully removed his fingers. 

He lay there, panting heavily until he felt Harry's gentle lips on his shoulder. "That was good," Harry murmured, his voice low and slightly raspy. "I think we'll get there eventually. It might take a little while cause fuck, Niall, you're so bloody tight."

Niall swallowed hard and nodded. He rolled onto his back and took a deep breath before sliding his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him down on top of him, brushing a light kiss over the other boy's nose. He looked into his eyes for a moment. "It doesn't matter to me whether we'll get there," he murmured. "That, just now, felt amazing, so… I'll be fine either way."

He kissed Harry's full lips and sucked on his bottom one lightly for a moment. 

Then he looked up at him and smiled slowly. 

Harry eyed him. "What?"

Niall smiled. "Nothing. I just know what I want to try next time."

Harry raised an eyebrow, looking down at him curiously. "And what is that?"

Niall leaned in and licked the shell of Harry's ear, smiling against it. "Well… since you can now easily fit three fingers in me, I was thinking that maybe next time we could try something new and you could fuck me. I want your cock in me."

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and Niall could feel his cock give a little twitch against his hip. He grinned, and as he flipped their positions, kissed his way down Harry's body and started sucking on said cock, he realized that he would really need to remember to thank Louis for this. 

The video had probably been meant as a joke. Louis was probably staring at his phone, expecting an angry call right now, while really, he had unknowingly and unintentionally given the two of them a whole array of new and exciting things to try in bed. 

Who was laughing _now_?


End file.
